Lets Play A Game
by VegetaPride101
Summary: When Goku and Bulma are alone searching for the dragon balls things start to get a little heated at night. Contains Strong Lemon if you are under the age of 18 then this is not for you


**This is a straight up lemon it has little to no back-story so if you don't like that stuff click back now this is not the story for you however for you horny bastards out there that love that stuff enjoy this hot lemon ;)**

 **Also if you are under the age of 18 click back now.**

 _The following is a fanfic lemon Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, And Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama_

 _Please support the official release_ **:p**

 **Ages**

 **Goku:14**

 **Bulma:17**

 **This means "Talking"**

 **This means 'Thinking'**

It was a dark stormy night and nobody was around for miles well besides the lone small capsule house in the middle of nowhere that housed a blue haired teenager and a small 14 year old boy for that night.

"Hurry it up goku you better not use all the hot water in there or i'll kick your ass." 'Honestly what is taking him so long his been in there for 20 minutes now.' Thought the blue haired teenager as she was getting annoyed.

"Sorry bulma I'm coming out now" she heard him say before the door opened and there stood goku completely naked in his birth suit.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING KID" she yelled staring at goku who was just looking at her innocently not understanding why she was so angry, he did as she asked he got out of the shower.

"What are you so angry for bulma i did as you asked of me and now i was just grabbing a towel i forgot to get one before i went into the bathroom."

She couldn't help staring at his naked body she looked at his little un-erect dick and was starting to feel herself getting hot and flushed.

'Wait am i seriously getting turned on by this kid me bulma briefs' she thought to herself. 'Well its been awhile since i have been with a guy so i wonder if... she pondered to herself.'

"Your right I'm sorry goku i shouldn't of yelled at you in fact why don't you let me make it up to you come over here." She said as she went and sat on the bed and watched as he followed and sat on the bed as well.

"So why did you want me to come over here should i put my clothes on first?"

"No no listen goku I'm going to teach you a new game ok, your going to love this one alot" she said grabbing his little dick with her right hand and playing with it a bit.

"Oh bulma that feels so good please keep touching my penis like that."

She watched as his little dick started to slowly get hard in her hand and a little pre-cum started leaking out the head.

"You like this kid wait until i get started your going to love it, now lie back on the bed and straighten your legs apart a bit."

Goku did as he was told as bulma started to slowly pump his now fully erect 5inch dick in her hand. After a few seconds she sped up a little bit until she heard.

"Oh bulma i need to pee I'm gonna pee" goku moaned as he shot his first load of cum ever onto his stomach and in bulma's hand.

'Darn he came already that was only 30 seconds' bulma thought to herself, but I'm still so damn horny i cant stop now i just started.

"Did that feel good goku did you like me jacking you off hmm"

"Oh yeah that felt amazing bulma but now I'm a little sleepy" goku said as his erect dick slowly went back down to a small 3inches and went soft in bulma's hand again.

"That's called cum goku i made you cum its what happens when you jack your dick off like this"

"Oh ok i like cumming bulma it feels so good its a shame you don't have a penis i could make you cum too it feels great."

"Haha goku i can still cum its just a little different that's all" she said remembering this kid lived in the woods all his life so he has no clue about girls.

'Damn i want to fuck him but if he cums that quickly it wont be good at all i mean his dick is pretty small as it is, the length is ok its about average but its just too thin i probably wont get off on it anyway, but i just cant help it I'm so fucking horny.'

"Well you had better wake up kid because this is only the beginning, we are going to have sex and you cant if you go to sleep." She bent down and put his entire dick in her mouth sucking up all his left over cum and making him hard again.

"Oh yeah bulma that feels so good keep sucking please" goku moaned as her hot mouth took his entire 5inch dick in her mouth sucking and licking all his cum up. She started to bob her head giving him his first ever blowjob as she cupped his small balls in her left hand and rubbed her right hand over his ass pulling him as deep as she could into her mouth.

"Oh yeah, Oh Oh Ah bulma it feels so good I'm gonna cum again" he moaned as he shot another load this time into bulma's warm wet mouth. Bulma felt his hot cum in her mouth as she kept sucking his now little dick and swallowed it all without taking it out of her mouth.

'Wow he came alot about 3 times as much this time and he lasted a little longer aswell, what was that a full minute?

She sucked all the cum out of his dick then licked up all the cum off it before pulling away.

"Wow kid you taste very good but you should learn to last longer if you want to nail a pretty girl like me" she said as she giggled rubbing the back of her hand over her lips wiping a tiny bit of cum that had leaked out her mouth.

"Sorry bulma i have never done this before i'll last longer next time i promise" goku said as his dick went soft again.

"That's ok kid i cant blame you after all with a pretty girl like me i can make a man cum very quickly just by looks alone." Bulma said as she took her shirt off leaving her only in her panties. She was so turned on and wet now she just needed to masturbate now. She started rubbing her boobs while goku just watched in awe as the beauty fumbled with her perfect C cup tits on the bed.

Goku was getting turned on by this and he wanted to touch her so he crawled on top of her lap and started rubbing her pussy through her panties.

"Oh yeah goku take them off and rub my pussy." Goku did as he was told and removed the panties but froze as he looked at her soaked pussy for the second time in his life before he decided to lick it instead of just touching her.

"Oh yes yes eat my pussy it feels so good oh yeah goku stick your fingers deep in my pussy." Goku did as he was told and put all 4 of his fingers in her pussy in a hard fast motion this caused her to bleed a little and scream out in pain.

"Ahh you idiot that hurts don't just put all 4 in at once and as hard as that, go gentle and put 1 at a time."

"Sorry bulma i didnt know, is this better?" goku said as he removed 3 fingers and left only one in her now loose hole.

"No put 4 in again just go gently and dont stop licking my clit either." she said as she kept rubbing her boobs. After awhile she was moaning and begging him to go faster and deeper. Goku put his fingers as deep as he could and went as fast as he could as bulma kept asking him to do.

"Oh goku it feels so good deeper please deeper i need more."

She moaned as she bucked her hips into his small fingers getting her pussy juice everywhere on his hand and mouth.

Goku thought to himself his already as deep as he can get his fingers so when she was begging him to go deeper he decided to just add his entire fist into her pussy.

"AHHH FUCK" screamed bulma in terrible pain as goku rammed is entire fist in her snatch. After awhile the pain subsided and she began to moan in pleasure.

"Oh YESSS goku fuck yes fist my pussy oh yeah destroy my tight pussy". At first goku found it hard to move his fist in and out but after some time it became easier as her pussy became loose and adjusted to his fist.

Goku got hard as a rock while fisting her and bulma seen this.

"Goku put your dick in my pussy fuck me now" she begged just about to cum.

Goku did as she said and stuck his entire length inside her pussy.

"Oh bulma it feels so hot and wet even better then your mouth did."

"Mmm you like that kid huh yeah fuck me as fast as you can i need to feel you inside me fuck my pussy goku i need to cum."

Goku fucked as fast as he could pumping his 5 inch dick inside her shaved teen pussy.

"Oh goku i can just feel you inside me do you like this kid huh nailing a hot girl like me" she moaned out.

"I guess so but its pretty wide inside bulma it doesn't feel as tight as your hand did before" said goku completely oblivious to the fact that this just made her angry.

"Shut up kid you just fisted me what do you expect of course I'm gonna be loose now, and besides you don't see me talking bad about your tiny little dick do you? so shut up and enjoy it"

"Ok sorry but i cant cum like this its not the same as earlier"

'Darn kid how dare he any guy would die to be nailing me and he calls me loose? His the one with a small dick even if he is young its as thin as a pencil.' Fine fuck him i need to cum i cant take this anymore.

"Wait kid stop for a minute" she said and when he did she got up making his small dick easily slip out of her now loose wet pussy as she walked over to her drawer pulling out a massive 12 inch vibrator. She went and sat back on the bed as goku began to crawl back over her.

"Wait goku your dick is too small for me i just cant get off on it i need something bigger than that, but i want you to put it up my ass because i have never had anything in it before so i should be able to feel you even if your dick is so small" she said hoping to get back at him from before. But goku could careless that she thought he had a small penis.

Bulma got on her hands and knees and put the vibrator deep inside her pussy about 10 inches and turned it on the highest setting possible while she waited for goku to stick his dick up her ass.

Goku slid his dick inside her tight asshole but struggled to get it any deeper than 3 inches because it was so damn tight.

"Oh yeah goku i feel you, it feels so good fuck me fast kid fast and hard." She moaned and goku complied sliding the rest of his 5 inch dick up her asshole as she pumped the vibrator 10 inches deep in and out of her loose pussy.

"Oh yeah it feels so good i think I'm gonna cum goku oh yes yes yes ahhhh" she moaned feeling his dick 5inches inside her tiny tight ass and the vibrator 10 inches inside her loose pussy.

"Oh bulma i cant hold it I'm going to cum" goku moaned pounding her tight ass at the speed of light.

"Yes goku give it to me cum in my ass i want it deep in my ass" she moaned spreading her ass cheeks to allow him to get even deeper then before hitting a spot that made her see stars.

"Oh YEAH" goku screamed cumming deep into her asshole filling her sexy tight ass and stomach with his hot thick cum.

"Mm it feels so good baby your hot wet cum inside my ass I'm gonna I'm gonna ahhh" she moaned squirting on the vibrator inside her pussy. It just kept coming she kept squirting and squirting until the bed sheets were soaked in her pussy juices.

"Wow bulma that felt amazing even better then training." goku said sliding out of her tight ass with a pop sound.

"Oh goku that was so good you made me cum so much i love it up the ass it was my first time ever doing that" she said loving the feeling of his cum deep up her hot ass.

"Yeah i loved it too bulma its alot more tighter then your pussy is that's for sure" goku said not noticing bulma getting mad again.

"I said shut the hell up goku your the one who made me loose you don't just ram 4 fingers in followed by a fist like that ok."

"I'm sorry bulma but you enjoyed it so i kept doing it" said goku not seeing the reason she was so mad now when she was enjoying it before.

"Whatever kid but i see your ready for another round" she giggled looking at his small dick get hard as a rock again.

Goku looked down and noticed he was hard again and decided to fuck her again.

He was going to go up her ass again when he decided instead to take the vibrator out and fuck her pussy instead.

"Oh goku I'm so sensitive there now after cumming, it feels good keep fucking me, fuck my loose pussy kid." Goku could easily fit his entire length in her pussy just like before and he was thrusting for all his worth going so fast it looked like a blur. He decided to change positions into the doggy position as he stuck the entire length as deep as he could and fast into her pink pussy.

'I think this kid fucked my pussy up or his dick is just so small i can barely even feel him at all in my pussy and his balls deep in me, but his trying his hardest to please me i guess i can atleast make him think his doing a good job' she thought as she started fake moaning for him.

"Oh yes goku fuck my pussy baby fuck me oh oh oh yeah ah" she faked not that goku could tell it was turning him on big time as he believed he was the reason for her moaning like that but really she could barely feel it.

"Ah bulma im gonna cum" he moaned.

"No not inside goku pull out" she said and as she did he pulled out and came all on her sexy tight round ass cheeks.

Bulma got an idea and got up after goku had blown his load all on her ass and walked to the same drawer she got her vibrator from. She looked for a capsule and grabbed it she clicked then threw it,once the smoke cleared it revealed a dick pump.

"Ok kid im going to make your tiny dick fatter now stick it in this tube" she said and pumped it a few times seeing it working. After a few more pumps his dick looked about normal width of a grown man and a little longer too so she stopped pumping.

"Alright kid now i want you to pound my pussy like there's no tomorrow and make me cum for you" she said hopping back on the bed in doggy position.

Then he got up forced her head into the pillow and fucked her as hard as he could muster in her pussy from behind as she rubbed her clit fast.

"Oh yes i can feel it oh yeah fuck my pussy goku pound my pussy oh yeah" she moaned as she could feel his now 6inch fatter dick in her pussy. After 5minutes of being pounded from behind her pussy was leaking juices everywhere and she began to tighten up a little bit as she could feel her orgasm coming on fast.

"Oh yes goku im going to cum again keep fucking me in this position i can feel you in my pussy." Goku decided to finger her ass aswell as she seemed to like when he fucked her anally before and he was right as this caused her to let a scream out as soon as he put 2 fingers deep inside her tight hole.

"Oh yes I'm cumming I'm cumming ahh ahh oh" she moaned squirting all over his dick and that caused her walls to tighten up and clench his organ tightly. The hot wet friction pushed him over the edge as he grabbed her by the waist and let loose all his cum deep inside her pussy moaning as he did. He blew the biggest load he ever had in his life filling her to the brim until his cum overflowed and started leaking out her wide pussy in big amounts.

Bulma could feel as his hot sticky cum filled up her ass and pussy and she loved the feeling it drove her to cum again squirting out some of his white warm seed aswell as her juices.

"Wow bulma that was a great game whats it called again?"

"Its called sex but you cant tell anyone about this you hear especially not roshi or krillin now lets catch some sleep goku we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow searching for the rest of the dragon balls" she said as the two crawled under the blankets and fell to sleep together in each others arms.

 **So that was my first ever fanfic or lemon i should say, Thats what happens when you stay up for 2 days without any sleep and drink beer aswell haha. Well im off to catch me some sleep and probably the worst hangover ever so enjoy this read pervs ;) oh and chapter 2 will feature BulmaxYamcha so stay tuned for that if you liked this one i might even do another GokuxBulma when goku is older training for the androids in the infamous 3 years saga so until then peace out everyone**

 **FAP FAP FAP**


End file.
